


His Dead Immortal

by Giddleford



Series: Old Relationships [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Confused death, Crackship turned serious, Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon, Flirting, M/M, Mention of a fire, Probably a lot more but hey at least I finished it, Reunited lovers, angsty past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddleford/pseuds/Giddleford
Summary: Also titled "Jackham Is Canon Now I Don't Make the Rules."A retelling of one of the many scenes that left us shocked in the "Fugitive of the Judoon" but focusing on the most important part. Instead of being faced with confusion, Graham now faces the handsome Captain with tearful recognition.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Graham O'Brien, Jackham
Series: Old Relationships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642438
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	His Dead Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> When I write something, it's because it's bugging me. This has been in my head since that episode aired non stop. You have no idea how infuriating it was to try to pay attention to other stuff. 
> 
> Funny how this all started with a maniac idea that was shouted into the void that is Tumblr and I, somehow recognizing the potential it had, picked it up. So yeah, take this like crack, or not, I didn't. Death of the author and stuff. Actually double death of the author. How does that work?
> 
> Also big thanks to the Jackham discord, you guys make my day.

Aghhh, that hurt.

What had just happened? 

He really wasn’t meant for this, being teleported into places without his consent. 

He didn’t get to taste the cupcake! 

Priorities, Graham. 

Where was he anyway? 

Graham slowly started to sit up, taking in the place he was in. It was white, very white, awfully dark too, but with yellow lights. The same shade as the TARDIS' interior. A ship then, right? Yeah, that looked like a console. Really minimalistic though, not even a screen, although he supposed a bus didn’t have a screen either.

Bong!

“Don’t move, seriously, not a muscle, or other movement, sensors.”

Ok, not moving.

“If you even flinch you’ll set of the laser spikes, trust me, they get everywhere.”

Everywhere?

“By the way, looking good.”

What.

“Who is this? What’s going on? Where am I and where are you?”

He sounded so familiar, he couldn't quite pinpoint why.

“Neutralized, coming to join ya. You can get excited now.”

Excited wh-

“Ha! You missed me right!”

“Jack?”

Impossible, he was dead, Graham knew he was dead, he saw everything go up in flames. This couldn't be, not again, his heart wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

Jack was caught off guard.

“Graham.”

He looked just the same, hadn’t changed a bit. So many emotions, drowned by the flow of time suddenly resurfaced. Graham felt his throat tighten. Every memory, the good, the bad, everything came back permeating the air around them in a dense tension you could hardly cut through. He was no longer in a ship, he was back in the 80’s reliving a relationship that ended in smoke and tears.

Jack rushed over the white floors, smiling furiously, disregarding all negative past. He crouched in front of Graham, holding his face in his palms, slowly caressing Graham’s cheeks with his thumbs. He was right there, in disbelief of what he saw, in fact both of them were, but for completely different reasons. They both felt like their chest would burst, unspoken words conveyed by their mutual teary eyed looks. Jack softened his grasp on Graham, moving his hand to his chin, slowly tilting it. Graham looked at him wide eyed, he noticed Jack’s small flash of his eyes downwards, and he instinctively licked his lips. Jack was careful, a little bit hesitant, just enough to be rejected if desired. He linked their mouths and tried to show as much passion as he could muster.

Graham, in that very moment, lost every piece of rationality he had gathered. Maybe, if Jack wasn’t kissing him he would be rational, he would try to keep a cool head and try to understand why he was seeing his young love in a random spaceship, but he gave into the kiss with a longing he didn't know he possessed. Placing one of his hands in the back of Jack’s neck, he deepened the kiss. He could feel Jack smirk, that bastard, it was just like he remembered. There was no one to stop him now, no one there to advise him to be wiser, he could be in Jack’s embrace for as much as he desired, and how much he desired. Passion roared through them, burning like a fire that was never truly extinguished. They knew what made each other tick, what made each other feel weak in the knees, old memories taking full control. Once they had had a taste they couldn’t get enough of it, intoxicated by each other’s presence. Hands grasped what they could reach, handfuls of hair inciting small grunts that the other would gladly devour. So much yearning, so much desire, all spawned from the long absence of each other’s presence. This kiss, it was feral, desperate, like two drowning men gasping for air.

It was too good to be true. 

They parted, heavy in their breaths, almost panting. They locked their eyes and chuckled, they were a mess, a gorgeous, gorgeous mess of their own creation. Sadly, the smile was ready to fall from Graham’s face.

“How are you here, how are you alive?” Graham searched for answers in his face, hoping, with all his being that Jack was real, that they hadn’t brought him back just to torture him. 

“Alive?” 

Jack wasn’t particularly confused about his current state, but by the fact that Graham had thought he was dead. Was that why he never contacted him after their argument in Handsome Jack’s, that bar in Cardiff? His tone had been pretty final back then, but it hurt when he had never heard of him again. Jack was used to giving his heart away, but since then, well, it was a little different.

“I left you, Jack, inside the bar. Then, it was burning, and the firemen had closed up the space. I tried to reach you, I really did, but they stopped me. You never came back out. I couldn’t tell you how sorry I was.”

His voice was close to cracking, the tightness in his throat stronger than before. He was wearing the skin of that young Graham who kneeled in front of the flames, tears in his eyes, ashes in his hair, making it as grey as he had it now. He was forced to relive all of this by looking at Jack’s clear blue eyes. If only he knew, the nights he would lay awake, fearing nightmares. All those terrifying dreams that started with an unbearable heat that would slowly grow into a fire. He would find himself behind a glass pane, unable to move, or talk, he knew he was screaming but he couldn't hear anything behind the roar of the flames. And there, in between the fire was Jack. This strong feeling of impotence would flood him as he watched Jack standing there, slowly burning, accepting his fate.

Jack brought him back to the present with another kiss. This one was tender, a lot softer than the last one, intended to show how much he cared, how much he loved. Graham let himself go, relaxing under this kiss, letting himself be comforted. It was close to bring him to tears. Unfortunately, this one was shorter than the last, and when Jack reluctantly pulled away, Graham found himself longing for more.

“Graham, I’m immortal remember? That fire, back in Cardiff, it didn’t kill me. Nothing kills me, not anymore. You know I’d always come back to kiss those lips of yours,” murmured Jack with a small smile. That certainly explained a lot, but now the pain Jack had felt, it was just a mere heartbreak. He wished he had known sooner, but there was nothing to do now, the past was in the past, you could only hope for the future.

Graham had known back then, when he was looking for adventure, that Jack had been something truly out of this world. He had seen and done wondrous things with him, all with a little edge of danger, hearts pumping from adrenaline. He had thought Jack was joking when he said he was hard to kill, and after that fateful day, he was his dead immortal. After long years Graham would look back at it as young pretentiousness, that kind of ego tinted with innocence that only the young would have. However now, after having seen everything he had seen, living everything he had lived, as ridiculous as it had been, he couldn’t help but think that the Jack Harkness that was there in between his arms was really the same one he met in a club oh so many years ago. He was willing to believe everything, willing to give out his heart to those blue eyes staring at him, hope shining in his heavy heart. 

“Gotta say, I’m loving this look,” Jack gave him a once over. “That grey hair in your temples? Really sexy.”

That put a smile on his face. 

“You ain’t looking too bad yourself.”

The room shook with force, startling Graham to the core. Jack stood up, almost jumping, and offered Graham a hand. This man, always so chivalrous. He would always do it with a gorgeous smile and his blue eyes would twinkle in such a way that-

Stop.

Fawning over Jack aren’t the priorities now Graham, you have to find out what’s happening.

“What was that?”

“Guess they want their ship back”

“And here I was wondering why this didn’t have a bar.”

“Cheeky.”

Graham didn’t waste the opportunity to wink. 

“I hope that these shields-” Jack tinkered with the console, “-are as good as they say. Also, didn’t expect you to give a quantum signal. Although to be fair, you always stand out to every signal.”

Flirty as ever. Graham chuckled.

“Been doing a bit of traveling.”

“Through time and space?”

“That’s the TARDIS for you. Not the one to judge though, stealing a ship,” motioned Graham with his finger.

“Wait, hold on, you know the Doctor? Oh! That explains so much, your readings must have been confused with his. Terrible technology, shouldn’t have trusted that Forple in Ibitha 13. You should’ve been there with me there Graham, enjoying the night, or rather the month. Anyway, I gotta find the Doctor, really important message I gotta give him.”

“Her, not him.”

She did mention she used to be a bloke, white haired scotsman. Perhaps that’s when Jack had met her.

“Hoho, that I gotta see.”

These two parts of his life suddenly colliding, like Jack knowing the Doctor, was surreal to say the least. At this point Graham was able to believe anything, just as long as this was real. How much he longed for this to be real. To be honest, this felt almost natural, the sweet talker Jack Harkness fit just as well inside a club as he did controlling this spaceship, despite the alarms blaring all around them. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as another wild shake coarsed through the ship.

“For as much as I’ve loved to see that sexy face of yours, I’ve got a message to relay.”

Jack grunted, trying to work with the ship’s equipment.

“Alright, round two!”

The whiz of scoop sounded behind the duo, the two teleported lucky to be standing and not on the floor like Graham had arrived.

“Graham!”

“What just happened?”

“What are we doing here?”

“We were in the middle of something.”

“Oooo, young, quite young. Could be any of you, but silver-fox said she not he so, you?” Guessed Jack, pointing at Yaz.

“Nah mate, not even close, hope you’ve got the receipt for that scoop of yours. This Yaz and Ryan,” clarified Graham.

“Captain Jack Harkness, at your service,” said Jack giving a little bow. He then turned to Graham, “Three of you?”

“Quite the party eh?” 

“Didn’t know you’d be invited,” pointed out Ryan.

"Oh, she likes them mouthy then, huh.” Replied Jack.

“One up from cheesy.”

“I like this kid.”

The ship shook once again, for a moment there Graham forgot they were being shot at. Constant trembles rocked the ship, the shields must have given out.

“You have to get us back there,” demanded Yaz. “The Doctor needs us.”

“And I need a good drink but I don’t have that in hand. Aha! Jodoon, are there any of them close to where I scooped you? Big rhino police creatures.”

It was almost adorable how he acted out their shape with his hands.

“Yeah, a lot of them.”

“Argh, those level 7 enforcement fields are a nightmare.” Jack suddenly jerked his right leg. “No, no, no, no, no! Anti-theft attack system. Who had the idea to install that? Offensive. Right, here’s the message, before the nanogenes start properly killing me. Tell the Doctor to beware the lone cyberman. Under no circumstance give them what they want. The universe is at stake.”

Jack winced in pain, making Graham flinch.

“What’s going to happen to us?”

“I’ve programmed the scoop to get you back, unfortunately it can only send you in the reverse order it brought you in.”

“What do you-”

And with that Yaz and Ryan were gone. Light particles shined around Jack’s right leg, the nanogenes starting to make their effect. Graham, now with Jack all to himself, moved towards him, unconsciously checking for injuries.

“Will I see you again?” Whispered Graham.

“I’d move the earth and sky to see those eyes of yours.”

This time it was Graham who kissed Jack, holding onto the lapels of his coat like his life depended on it. He knew he’d be going away soon, the scoop was set, so he had to make out the most of it. It was your typical goodbye kiss, but with oh so many layers. The desperation, the longing, mixed with the hopes of meeting again culminated in one of the most tender and soft kisses both had ever had in their lives.

They parted, forehead to forehead, wishing their moments together would last forever. In one last look they said goodbye, and then, Jack was gone. 

Graham closed his eyes, arms suddenly empty. It'd only be a while since he’d be scooped back to where he came from. It was bittersweet this, saying goodbye after finally feeling that your heart was full. It had been empty for a while, and he had thought that he had made peace with it, but finding Jack, it showed him what it was to have a full heart and how much he yearned for it. Hope, that’s what he needed. They would meet again and they would savour every moment together. 

Another whiz filled the white room, a sound deafened by the fight outside the ship. 

The room was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Handsome Jack's is a real place and now it's in my bucket list. I kinda feel bad I burned it up though.
> 
> Also, have I mentioned how cool it is to write? Like, I needed a plot device to make this reunion angsty and BAM! Arson. The best part, no one can stop me.


End file.
